<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insatiability by myfleetingreverie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228964">Insatiability</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfleetingreverie/pseuds/myfleetingreverie'>myfleetingreverie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idols, Light Angst, Married Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfleetingreverie/pseuds/myfleetingreverie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew that it wouldn't be easy to marry an idol, especially an idol who never seems to tire. If only there's a way to satisfy someone like him...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakurai Sho/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insatiability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You awoke to the empty space beside you and looked at the clock on your bedside table. It says 7:43 AM. It's an early Saturday morning, supposedly a day off, but with the life he is living, you knew long before that certain rules don't apply to him. You tried getting back to sleep, you know you need more of it. Despite trying to let sleep occupy you, more thoughts of him came crashing your consciousness. You miss him. You hardly see each other yet you share the same bed. You long to see his eyes on yours, hear his laugh about something you said, and feel his presence in the cold night right at your side. </p>
<p>You sighed, unable to sleep again. So you got up and made coffee instead. </p>
<p>You looked at the shelves decorated with memories: him with awards and recognition, you with him in some place for a vacation, and other mementos that are of significance to his public persona. You thought how you can't be any more prouder than him for all that he has done while knowing that there are still more to come. It's just because he never stops. You knew that he had an endless list of dreams long before you became a part of it. Even then, you took his hand and entwined your story with his plans.</p>
<p>The day ended swiftly with you spending the day in the house, busy with domestic work. You texted him and asked if he would be home for dinner. He replied with "No, love, still in the studio for a shoot. See you later."  </p>
<p>You wonder when that later would be? </p>
<p>You replied with "Okay, take care. See you later." </p>
<p>He came home past midnight. Looking like a beaten soldier, you helped him tidy up. When you both laid in bed he was soon out. You looked at his profile and reached for his warmth, praying that when you wake up he is still at your side. </p>
<p>When morning came, you felt him stir. You opened your eyes and found him staring at you. </p>
<p>"Good morning, love." He said with a grin.</p>
<p>You placed a kiss on his lips. You're just happy he's with you. You spend the whole morning talking and enjoying every minute of it. You love hearing his stories and get amused by his animated movements. But mostly you relish the time you have with him because there just wasn't enough of it. So you pushed your luck and asked him, "Do you want to go outside this afternoon?" </p>
<p>"Oh I just have to review some script then maybe we can have dinner tonight?" He replied. </p>
<p>Of course he had to work. But a promised dinner is more than you expected so you nodded in agreement and smiled. </p>
<p>In the afternoon there was a light breeze outside. The curtains are drawn and the windows are opened. It was cloudy, vestiges of summer still hung in the air. You stare at your computer screen with unblinking eyes, unable to move your fingers. You write for a living but the words are unusually difficult to find today, as if they were all stuck somewhere out of reach. You lifted the coffee cup to your lips and inhaled the addictive aroma in your lungs. The bitter taste you savored in your tongue as you closed your eyes and prayed for the words to come out- but no such luck.  </p>
<p>The strain in your neck and back is starting to make you feel tense. You found yourself standing up and closing the computer. There must be a way to ease the tension if you must write and lingering in front of the blank page wouldn't help. You needed comfort. </p>
<p>You left your desk and went to the living area and found what you're looking for. Seated on the couch in his navy shorts and white tank top, reading another script for work. You smiled to yourself, thinking how the sight of him immediately lifts you up. With a concentrating look on his face, his brow furrowed and his lips pursed, he held a pen in between his fingers. Papers sprawled around him and a cup of coffee sat on the side table. He has the most intense look when fully immersed in work. The veins on his neck bulged as he moved his head from side to side. He finally noticed you staring at him when he looked up from the paper he was reading. You gave him a half-hearted smile as you stood on the doorway. He smiled softly. You felt your heart melt into a pool of happiness. You instinctively ran to him and squeezed yourself beside him, wrapping your arms around his body. He chuckled at your sudden gesture.</p>
<p>"Is everything alright, love?" He asked. </p>
<p>A low "Hmm…" was all you mustered as a reply. You rested your head on his chest while he placed his right arm around you. He continued reading the script on his left hand. His right hand found the hem of your camisole dress and began fiddling with it. You closed your eyes and felt the rising and falling of his chest. His warmth enveloped your whole body. You breathe in his intoxicating smell so distinct of him that you can't describe it. It was the only scent stronger than the coffee you left on your desk. You stayed like that for a while. No one breaking the silence. You felt at peace, as if the whole world could go on and it didn't matter as long as you have him in your arms.  He stroked your hair and gently placed a kiss on your forehead. It was enough to send shivers all over you. You looked up to see his face and didn't hold back the urge to kiss him. You started planting soft kisses on his neck, feeling his pulsating vein as you work your way into his mouth. He put away the paper he was holding as his hand started moving on your back. You took your time as you pressed your lips on his jaw, his cheek, until you reached his mouth. You eagerly pushed your way into his mouth and he welcomed you easily. He tasted like coffee and mint. His hands worked its way inside your dress, feeling your waist. You lifted your legs and propped yourself on his thighs as you continued exchanging kisses in between labored breaths. With your tongues working in each other's mouth you groaned in pleasure. You felt your lips starting to numb when he pulled away. He gently laid you down on the couch. He started kissing your neck and shoulders as you clasped his hair. He lowered the strap of your camisole dress revealing your breasts. He kissed around the nipple, and carefully took one in his mouth, sucking at it. His hand cupped your other breast. You moaned and held his hair tighter. He lifted your dress up to your thighs. You opened your legs as he searched for you, sliding his hands inside your underwear going back and forth with his hands. You screamed his name as he went on touching you inside. </p>
<p>When he pulled out you pushed and exchanged places with him. You took off his tank top and hovered at him and looked him in the eye as your hand slid down his torso and inside his shorts. When you found his, you took it slowly then accelerated as he groaned and cursed. You kissed his mouth going down to his chest. After he finished you laid on top of him. </p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around you. You reached for his hand and intertwined it with yours. You raised his hand to your lips, kissing the band around his ring finger. You held his hand up and gazed at it. </p>
<p>"Do you know how much I love your hands?" You asked him. </p>
<p>"So I've heard a thousand times." He said.</p>
<p>"I think you have the sexiest hands I've ever seen." </p>
<p>"My hands? Well how about my arms? My abs? My chest?" He complained. </p>
<p>You snorted at him. "I'm not giving you anymore compliments for those. You got fans for that." </p>
<p>"So you'll let my fans compliment my body instead?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, sure. Why not? I mean they can say whatever they want. But at the end of the day, it's me who gets to touch you all I want." </p>
<p>He made a hearty laugh. "You got a point." </p>
<p>"You know what I love about you aside from your hands?" you continued.</p>
<p>"My face?" He playfully answered. You rolled your eyes at him. </p>
<p>His expression turned serious as you took his face in your hands. </p>
<p>"Are you ready to hear it?" You asked. He nodded so you reached for his ear and whispered,</p>
<p>"I love how you comfort and disturb me all at once." </p>
<p>He had a questioning look on his face. You relished at his confused look and smiled teasingly before going on. </p>
<p>"I know that sounds unusual but what I mean is you are the only person who can make me feel safe and calm with just one smile. Your stability and maturity brings me a great sense of security." You stopped and looked away. </p>
<p>"But?" He asked. </p>
<p>You sighed as you continued. "But you have this insatiable hunger to win and break your own records. I love that about you, don't get me wrong. But sometimes...I just… I don't know if I can keep up." You swallowed the lump forming in your throat.</p>
<p>He wasn't able to speak at once. "I...I didn't know…you feel that way. I'm sorry." He sighed. </p>
<p>You lifted his head to meet your gaze. "But don't worry, because I understand. I've accepted that fact when I chose you. And with each day that I am choosing you, I will give my best to be at your side all the way. Okay?" He looked at you with downcast eyes but nodded. He took you in his arms and whispered to your ear. </p>
<p>"As for me, I won't let go. I'll hold your hand so we can go together. And I'm sorry if I wasn't around enough and if that troubled you more than I could've imagined. I'll do my best to show I love you every single day. </p>
<p>You smiled and hugged him tighter. You let his words hang and let it resonate inside your head over and over again. </p>
<p>He carried you to your bedroom and gently laid you on the bed. It was almost sundown so the curtains cast shadows inside the room. He helped you undress and you waited as he removed his underwear. He pressed his body on to yours. You started kissing again, slowly this time. Taking your time, your hands intertwined. He tasted every bit of you with his tongue. Your heightened senses burned with passion as he finally took his and pushed it inside you. The back and forth motion dizzying and unrelentingly maddening. You wanted him to go on and on as he thrusted harder and lifted you from the bed, closer to him. The two became one as you groaned and called each other's names. At last when you two finished, you searched for each other's eyes and mouth. You embraced him tightly.</p>
<p>"I love you." He said.</p>
<p>"I love you too." You replied with tears in your eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>